The H
The H&J new year extravaganza Transcript Henry and June: the new year starts in 10 seconds! All: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! happy new year! Betty anne: hello everyone, welcome to the new year party, we'll have fun with our band, H&J! Yay! (Audience cheers) Henry: hey everyone! I'm henry June: and i'm june, say Kablam! Audience: kablam! June: louder! Audience: KABLAM! June: thank you Henry: okay everybody here's what will we do. we are going to sing songs in tunes in popular 70s and 80s cartoon songs, in versions of 1996 and 2000 June: here's the following order: resolutions to the tune of the care bears countdown, 1996 version, keep this party going to the tune of the jabberjaw theme song, 1996 version, new suprises to the tune of the interjection song from schoolhouse rock, 2000 version, and happy new year to the tune of popple magic from original popples pilot, 2000 version, first up, resolutions. Here it comes. (audience cheers) Henry: Fast forward Where's my remote Wild-eyed in a crazed haze Fast forward Rock this boat Party goin for days and days Follow the bliss but remember this It's all about the kiss As I gaze at the skies and look into your eyes I just can't resist Crank it Attain enlightenment Gotta move it to the front We've gotta be part of the universe Take this party to the white house lawn Things are down and dirty in Washington Related June: Go to church on Sunday Party on Monday And every other day of the week We're just a bunch of party geeks (Let's keep this party goin' on) Drag it slam it (Let's keep this party going' on) Wear me out Elevator rising fast Crank it spank it (Let's keep this party going' on) Wear me out (Let's keep this party goin' on and on and on and on) Let it out ready to blast Fast forward Grab the remote Love the way you move that stuff Fast forward Slam that note Either way slow or rough If you feel uptight and you make it alright It's part of this earthly delight I can hear the sound from the underground So let's get wild tonight Crank it Attain enlightenment Gotta take it to the front We've gotta be part of the universe Take this party to the white house lawn Things are down and dirty in Washington Go to church on Sunday Party on Monday Henry and June: And every other day of the week We're just a bunch of party geeks (Let's keep this party goin' on) Drag it slam it (Let's keep this party going' on) Wear me out Elevator rising fast Crank it spank it (Let's keep this party going' on) Wear me out (Let's keep this party goin' on and on and on and on) Let it out ready to blast Attain enlightenment Gotta take it to the front We've gotta be part of the universe Keep this party going all night long Things are getting dirty down in Washington Attain enlightenment Gotta take it to the front We've gotta be part of the universe Keep this party going all night long Things are getting dirty down in Washington Let's party in Athens (World party) London (World party) Detroit (World party) Sydney (Party) Boston (World party) Paris (Party) Atlanta (World party) Berlin (Party) Madrid (World party) Frisco (Party) Prague (World party) New York City (Party) Tokyo (World party) L.A. (Party) Key West (World party) Yeah (Party) Read more: B-52s - Keep This Party Going Lyrics | MetroLyrics